


Ghost in a Book

by Sorrelglade



Series: Obey me asks from My tumblr [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Anon askedsatan/mc ghost mc is a huge bookworm so she haunts her favorite book. she usually goes unseen by humans, so when she found out that the one who bought the book could see her she was delighted. kinda casper ghosty romantic vibe? idk
Series: Obey me asks from My tumblr [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621312
Kudos: 54





	Ghost in a Book

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the exchange program.

Satan is pleased as he can possibly be as the avatar of wrath. He finally got his hands on a cursed book he has been dying to get ahold of: a cursed book from the human realm. According to the humans he bought this book from a cruse that has trapped a human soul within its pages. He could tell just by looking at it that the book had no such curse but did have a weird energy to it that a human would mistake as a curse.

He got to his room and locked the door behind him. He didn’t want to be interrupted as he tried to work at whatever enchantment was on the book. He opened the yellowed pages and started to look for any signs of hexes or enchantments but he couldn’t find any. He was about to give up when the soul of a young girl came out of the book.

“So you’re the cause of this curse.” Satan smiled with eureka.

“Curse? No, I wasn’t cursed. I wanted to be with this book.” The ghost said as she took in her surroundings.

“Care to tell me how you ended up in the book? Normally human souls like to move on into the afterlife when their time has come.” Satan said as observed the specter floating around his crowded room.

“Ohhh! I just didn't want to leave this book behind. You see winter came too soon one year I got ill and just didn’t wake up. This book was my favorite and it would always make me smile.” She explained.

She must be from the era the book was written then. Currently in the human realm medicine and technology have improved quality of life enough that she wouldn’t associate her death with the harsh winter. She seemed to gaze in awe of all of Satan’s books.

“Can…can I read some of these.” The ghost said as she reached for a book but to her disappointment her hand when through the book.

“Sure, but I don't think you will have much luck reading them on your own,” Satan said with a concerned smile.

A few days have passed. The ghost has told Satan about her life as a human but says she can't remember much since. Satan explains that this could be due to her lying dormant in her book. She has also started to read over Satan’s shoulder. He didn’t mind having her around she was quiet and loved reading whatever he was reading.

“I wish I could’ve met you when I was still alive.” She said one night before he went to bed.

“I’m pretty sure we wouldn’t be this close if we did,” Satan admitted.

“Because of the whole demon thing?”

“Yes, I don't think anyone would approve,” Satan said. He is certain she would’ve burned at the stake for associating with him.

“Oh… I mean…” the girl seemed flustered. A light pink managed to shine on her faded cheeks.

“N-not for marriage. Of course not for marriage! I meant just having me around!” Satan’s face turned red as well.

“Heh… well, that too I guess…” she laughed nervously.

Satan became a bit more aware of the ghost in his room since that day. Whenever she got close to him he would feel his heart race. It’s not like she was doing anything differently just reading over his shoulder just like usual.

“You… you can sit in my lap if you want.” He blurted out to her as she glanced over his shoulder.

“It doesn't make a difference. I’m floating either way.” She replied but sat there anyway.

But it made a difference. As a demon, he could sense her energy. He couldn’t feel her weight but felt her soul nearby… it was hard to explain. She could feel his energy as well but could only feel it whenever she ‘touched’ him.

As a ghost, it was the first thing she has felt in a while. She expected if he felt like anything it would be horrible but he felt warm. Like really really warm. The warmth of him felt so good when as a ghost she couldn’t feel anything but cold and numb.

Unfortunately, both of them knew she needed to go to the afterlife. If she was to remain in devildom she would eventually be found and sent to one of the circles. Satan brought her up to the human realm and released her so she could go to the Celestial realm. Their goodbye was bittersweet but they knew it was never meant to be.


End file.
